


The Chemistry

by jacqueque



Category: Madtown (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cruise Ships, F/M, M/M, Some other people might be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacqueque/pseuds/jacqueque
Summary: Chan's parents want their son to get married so after lots of convincing, he agreed to do so on one condition. He gets to spend his remaining time single on a 6 month cruise with the goal to find the love of his life so he could call off the wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

I had gotten a call from my father to come back home as he had important news which both my parents thought would be better to tell me in person. My older brother is meant to be coming back with his wife which makes this whole situation a lot more suspicious. What's so important that we have to drive all the way back home. I wanted to call my brother to see if he knew any extra details about why we had to come home.     ''Hey, Heojun, do you know why we have to come home so urgently?", I ask him.  "Only that we have to go home, though I do think they mentioned dad's work friend coming over and bringing his family.", he replied. "Oh, wait what, really, some random work and family dinner, what could be so urgent about that dinner? You know, one that makes us come all the way home." "Bro, I don't know, all I got is that we have to go home.", he said, sounding annoyed. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you there." "Yeah, see ya then." I hang up the phone call, more confused than before. I have so many more questions, like who even is this work friend? and better yet, why do we all have to come for dinner? I gotta drive for 4 hours and they won't even tell me why. After driving for 2 hours and a bit, I decide to stop at maccas, one right next to a servo so I can fill up my stomach and and the car at the same place. The air is hot, not a single cloud in sight, I wipe sweat off my forehead and head inside. I go up to the register and order a big mac meal with water as my drink. Finding a seat is the hard part, is there any where to sit that I wouldn't look awkward in. Right now I really regret not using the drive-through. In the end, I just ate in my car, it was better than the feeling of being judged, though I'm sure nobody actually cares what I'm doing in maccas but there's just some places where it feels awkward to be alone. A key example right now would obviously be maccas. Back on the road, with all the traffic, nearing closer to home every second, well technically not because I've been been stuck in traffic for more than a few seconds. I hate the feeling of not knowing why I have to go, what's so big that they couldn't of said on it a phone call. Speaking of phones, I notice a text from my brother, thinking it could be some important news on why we're coming home, I pull over as fast as possible. Jun: Dude, you wanna stop at the park, I don't know about you but I'm pretty close to it and I think we might need to talk Chan: K, I'll see you there but what do we have to talk about? Jun: I'll tell you when you get here, how far are you? Chan: According to google maps, I'm half an hour away Jun: What? I have to wait that looonnngggg Chan: Yeah mate, have fun waiting for so looonnngggg Jun: Can I call you just to sigh? Chan: Nope, I'm gonna drive now so text someone else Jun: You suck Chan: Only if I like them


	2. So bad

I pull into a parking lot and run over to Heojun, he looks awkward. It could be that he doesn't know or really want to tell me what he called me here for could be that he doesn't know or really want to tell me what he called me here for or he just did something awkward.

I run over to him, desperate to know what he wants to tell me. Considering dad wants us home pretty soon, stopping doesn't sound like the best idea.

"So why'd you make me come here? What's so important?", I ask him, awaiting his answer.

"Well Chan, if you calm your ass and then sit on it, that'd be a great start."

That was not the answer I was expecting but I follow the instructions and get ready to hear what he has to say.

"Ok so, mum and dad want us home cause they wanna tell you something, something big."

"Uhhhhhhhh what? I thought this was some work dinner.", Oh god, now I'm even more confused.

"Well, uh, dads work friend is bringing his daughter," he took a long pause, breaking eye contact, "they're gonna tell her the news too, it involves the both of you."

"Are we...? They wouldn't. They couldn't", could they though.

"They would and they could. Their plan at least is to get married, no clue on what else could happen."

He just confirmed it. My own parents want me to get married that badly. I'm pretty sure she won't even be my type, it'd be pretty hard for her to be my someone I could like romantically. 

Does she even know about this? Does she wanna get married? Would she even like me?


End file.
